


panties

by lavenderlotion



Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Panties, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I bought panties.”Peter blinked. Went over what he heard in his head and then blinked again. “Okay. For...who?”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Keenker Kinktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504889
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	panties

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | **Lingerie**

“So I bought something online.” Harley’s voice was stilted, coming from the doorway to the bathroom. Peter looked up and found him in nothing but a hoodie that probably belonged to Rhodey at one point considering how loose it was. Peter made a questioning noise, looking up from his twitter feed and get fairly distracted by the long stretch of pale, bare thighs peeking out from the navy material of his hoodie. “I bought something online and I have regrets.”

“Oh?” Peter asked, locking his phone and tossing it over on the bed. Every room had the same, ridiculously amazing king mattress, and Peter was currently sprawled out over the silk sheets, taking advantage of a very, very rare homework-free weekend. 

“I thought it was a good idea at the time,” Harley explained, twisting his fingers into the arms of his sweater. “I thought it would be fun.”

“Baby?” Peter asked softly, reaching out for Harley. His boyfriend looked at his hand for a long minute before finally stepping forward. One hand stayed wrapped around the edge of his stolen hoodie, but the other skimmed fingers over Peter’s palm as he stepped up to the bed. “Hey, baby, what’s going on? What did you buy?”

Harley took another deep breath and kept fiddling with his sweater even as his fingers wrapped tightly around Peter’s hand. “I bought panties.”

Peter blinked. Went over what he heard in his head and then blinked again. “Okay. For...who?”

Harley gave him an unimpressed look at said, “For me, dumb ass. I’m wearing them.” Which, okay, probably a given and why he was wearing one of Rhodey’s  _ really _ old hoodies, but still. Peter’s mouth dropped open when he got a sudden mental image of what that would  _ look _ like, and he blinked a few more times in rapid succession as he tried to think of something to say that didn’t sound horny or insensitive. 

“So you bought panties online to wear and you’re wearing them,” he began, trying to piece together  _ something _ that didn’t sound awful. “And you don’t like them?”

Harley shook his head, but he didn’t say anything. Peter looked up at noted his flushed cheeks and hunched shoulders, and moved to the edge of the bed so he could pull Harley into his arms. He hugged him tightly, running a hand up and down Harley’s back in slow, long strokes. His boyfriend hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Peter’s shoulders and holding him just as tightly. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Peter told him softly, “what don’t you like about them?”

Harley shrugged. Peter wasn’t going to force the issue, but...if Harley had spent time standing in front of the mirror, staring at his body. Well. The minute shaking and wavering breath made a little more sense. 

“They fit weird,” Harley told just as quietly. “They...they show the bones along my hips.”

Harley didn’t actually like how skinny he was. Peter had no idea how the hell he was supposed to get Harley to feel better about his body, so he tried to be as supportive and loving as possible. He would never force Harley to eat, but he brought the other boy whenever he was around and let him decide whether or not he was hungry, and he always made sure to compliment Harley on things other than his size. 

“Can I see?” Peter asked quietly, knowing that Harley might not want to show them off. “I think you would look really good in panties.”

And that was true. Harley was so...rough. He was usually covered in grease and wore his hair messily and preferred worn-in jeans. Panties would be  _ nothing _ like how he usually dressed, and maybe if Peter saw him in the underwear Harley would see that Peter still thought he was super hot even  _ if _ his hip bones stuck out. 

“I guess,” Harley muttered, but he tensed up. Peter hummed and continue to run his arms and down Harley’s back slowly, keeping him close. There was only so much he could do if Harley  _ didn’t _ want to show him. Sometimes, Peter wondered if Harley realized just  _ how _ attractive Peter found him. 

“You don’t have to,” Peter told him, wishing they were at the point where they said words like  _ love. _ Now would probably be a good time but...Peter wasn’t sure if he was brave enough to be the first one to say that. “I just want you to be happy. If you want you can go change out of them and we can cuddle up with a movie. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, baby.”

Harley nodded and let out a relieved breath. Sometimes Peter wondered just what Tennessee had been like; sometimes Harley seemed surprised when Peter did things like this. Things that seemed thoughtless, like buying Harley little gifts or asking before they started fooling around. Pushing that away, Peter kept his focus on Harley as he seemed to weigh his options. After endless minutes wherein the only sound was their synced breathing, Harley said, “I want you to see.”

Peter nodded, but he kept quiet. He wasn’t sure what to say and he didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Instead, he waited as Harley continued to just breathe, running his hands up and down Harley’s sides comfortingly so the other boy would know he was there for him. 

Eventually, Harley’s fingers twisted back around the hem of his sweatshirt. He began to lift it up, but then quickly said, “Close your eyes and wait until I tell you to open them.”

Peter’s eyes fell closed right away, and he tipped his head back so Harley could see the soft smile he was wearing. Peter knew what it was like to hate your body. Hell, Peter seriously knew what it was like to hate your boy, and he  _ hated _ that Harley knew what that was like. Peter had come so far in his own journey, but he knew that his was...not simple, per se, but definitely more clear cut. 

Now that Peter saw a  _ boy _ every time he looked at himself in the mirror, liking his body came almost easily. He knew it wasn’t that easy for Harley, and the road to loving himself wouldn’t be so easy either. 

“You can look,” Harley’s voice was barely even a whisper, and Peter wouldn’t have heard him if not for his enhanced senses. Peter slowly blinked his eyes open and...

“Oh holy shit, you are so fucking hot,” Peter breathed through the sudden throbbing of his erection as his dick filled  _ very _ quickly with blood and strained against his zipper. “Sorry, I’m sorry that you don’t like this, but Harley, you’re...” Peter trailed off, unable to think of a word that encompassed just how  _ stunning _ Harley looked with red lace decorating his hips and cupping his penis  _ delicately. _

God. He always thought Harley was gorgeous, no matter what, but this...it was so  _ soft,  _ so delicate and pretty and so, so different from anything he had ever seen Harley in before. He was still so skinny, his skin stretched taught over his ribs, but Peter focused on the bright fabric against his pale skin and how amazing it looked. 

“You don’t gotta lie just to make me feel better, Parker,” Harley growled, taking a step back and covering his body with his arms. 

The use of his last time stung, but seeing Harley’s face crumpled hurt even more. Peter stood, stepping forward and grabbing Harley by the waist. It was  _ nothing _ to tug him forward, and Harley’s hands sprung to Peter’s chest as he grasped, no doubt feeling Peter’s arousal against his hip. Just to make things clear, he rolled his hips forward and groaned at the sensation of rough denim pushing against the head of his dick. 

“I am not lying,” Peter told him seriously, running his fingers over the lace waistband and groaning at the feeling of Harley’s warm skin under the fabric. “You look incredibly, babe.”

“Really?” Harley asked softly, his voice barely more than a whisper as he stared into Peter’s eyes. 

“Fuck, baby, really,” Peter said quality, pressing their foreheads together, “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this, alright?”

Harley nodded, their lips brushing together as he tilted his head down. “Thank you.”

Peter didn’t say anything, and instead got to work on showing Harley  _ just _ how sexy Peter thought he looked. 

**Author's Note:**

> still slowly working through these for the three people who even read them 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
